The Obscure  A New Mistery
by Bella L'Amour
Summary: Na famosa Andrew Lefmore School, estavam apenas os mais renomados alunos de Tokyo. Mas bem está história está muito além dos nossos personagens favoritos.Mas aos poucos tudo começa a vir a tona. SasuXSaku


'**The obscure – A new mistery'**

*o0o0o0o*

**Yo mina;**

**Bem como já deu para perceber eu mudei o meu nome. **

**Agora eu não me chamo mais FuuHime e sim Mary Campbell Edvirgens.**

**Bem eu sei que parece que eu abandonei as minhas fic's mais antigas, porém isso não é verdade. Eu apenas estou sofrendo de um colapso de falta de criatividade.**

**Eu tive uma idéia muito loka e então decidi criar esta fic.**

*o0o0o0o*

**Resumo**

Na famosa Andrew Lefmore School, estavam apenas os mais renomados alunos de Tokyo. Entre eles estavam Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, TenTen, Temari, Sai, Neji, Shikamaru, Ino e Sasuke.

Bem eles não era digamos amigos, porém se davam bem.

Sakura era tipo de menina de estilo, a rosada era uma rockeira e andava quase sempre com sua guitarra vermelha.

Mas bem está história está muito além dos nossos personagens favoritos.

O mistério vai desde os corredores da escola, até uma antiga casa abandonada que servia como moradia para o caseiro da escola.

Mas aos poucos tudo começa a vir a tona.

*o0o0o0o*

_**Capítulo um **_

_**Conhecendo a Andrew Lefmore School **_

Na Sant'Anna St. as cinco horas da manhã estava apenas um carro na rua.

Um camaro amarelo 1986 estava pronto para partir.

Uma menina de cabelos rosas até o meio das costas, saiu da casa, fechou a porta e dirigiu-se para o carro.

Ela estava com sua fiel guitarra, uma mala pequena e com um celular Nokia C3 em mãos.

Era possível ver que a garota sentada no banco de trás e esta estava escutando sua música preferida.

Por mais que ela quisesse não consegui se controlar, então ela começou a cantar a música que tanto a deixava feliz.

- I wake up every evening

With a big smile on my face

And it never feels out of place

And you're still probably working

At a nine to five pace

I wonder how bad that tastes. – começou a menina

A família dela sabia que por mais que ela ficasse ou se sentisse triste esta música sempre a animava.

O caminho para a Andrew Lefmore School era curto, a família Haruno morrava perto da escola.

O carro parou, a menina desceu do mesmo e pegou a pequena bagagem que trouxera para passar um no na Lefmore School.

Ela parou em frente à escola, e que escola. Ela era magnífica, e cheia de pequenos detalhes.

A menina entrou pelo portão principal com o pé direito, e foi até a sala da diretoria. Parou em frente à porta e bateu na mesma.

- Pode entrar. – disse uma voz feminina

- Com licença diretora. – disse a menina adentrando na sala

- Olá querida, o que você deseja?

- Oi diretora, bem eu sou nova aqui na Lefmore School e estou meio perdida, então eu gostaria de saber quais serão as minhas aulas. – disse a menina

- Ah sim, claro. Bem aqui está. – disse a diretora a entregando a grade curricular.

- Muito obrigada diretora..

- Tsunade, minha querida.

- Obrigada Tsunade-sama.

- Além disso a sua sala é a 253, no final do corredor.

A menina saiu da diretoria e foi em direção ao final do corredor.

Havia uma grande quantidade de alunos nos corredores, a menina não tinha visão de absolutamente nada, quando estava quase chegando ao destino o sinal bateu e ela sem querer acabou esbarrando em uma pessoa. Com isso ela acabou caindo de bumbum no chão.

- Olhe por onde anda. – disse uma voz rouca.

- Gomenasai.

- Deixe –me ajudá-la. – disse o menino estendendo mão para a menina.

Ela aceitou a mão e levantou-se.

- Você é nova aqui não é. – disse o moreno

- Sim eu sou sim.

- E qual é a sua sala.

- Deixe-me ver. – disse a menina pegando o papel – É a sala 253.

- Você tem sorte, eu estou indo pra lá agora mesmo. Você quer vir comigo?

- Mas é claro.

Ambos foram para a sala que ficava no fim do corredor.

Com a demora de ambos, assim que eles chegaram à sala o professor já estava lá.

- Bem eu já vou dizendo que odeio que meus alunos se atrasem, ou seja, nunca, NUNCA se atrasem para a minha aula. –disse o professor

- Ahamham! – disse o menino na porta

- Não me diga que já se atrasou hoje... – disse o professor de olhos fechados.

- Sim professor, eu me atrasei sim e...

- Sasuke, - disse o professor com os olhos abertos – bem, você está desculpado, mas quem seria está senhorita ao seu lado.

- Que tal ela fazer uma pequena apresentação para nós.

- Você aceita senhorita, fazer uma pequena apresentação pra nós?

- Sim, caso isso não atrapalhe a sua aula.

- Fique a vontade. – disse o professor abrindo espaço para que a menina fosse até o centro da classe.

- Yo mina, eu sou Haruno Sakura. Aluna nova da Lefmore School. Tenho 17 anos, sou rockeira e bem acho que é isso.

- Porque você não toca, um pouco para nós? – disse o menino apontando para a guitarra

- Bem, se o professor deixar.

- Mas é claro. – disse o professor voltando sua atenção para o livro.

- Eu sei uma música.

A rosada pegou a guitarra e começou a dedilhar então um tempo depois ela começou a cantar.

- When you see my face,

Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell.

When you walk my way,

Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell.

Now where's your picket fence, love?

And where's that shiny car?

And did it ever get you far?

You've never seemed so tense, love.

I've never seen you fall so hard.

And do you know where you are?

And truth be told, I miss you.

And truth be told, I'm lying.

(Refrão)

When you see my face,

Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell.

When you walk my way,

Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell.

When you find a man that's worth a damn,

and treats you well,

Then he's a fool,

You're just as well,

Hope it gives you hell.

I hope it gives you hell.

Tomorrow you'll be thinkin' to yourself

"Yeah, when did it all go wrong?"

But the list goes on and on.

And truth be told, I miss you.

And truth be told, I'm lying.

(Refrão)

When you see my face,

Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell.

When you walk my way,

Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell.

When you find a man that's worth a damn,

and treats you well,

Then he's a fool,

You're just as well,

Hope it gives you hell.

Now you'll never see

What you've done to me.

You can take back your memories

They're no good to me.

And here's all your lies,

You can look me in the eyes

With the sad, sad look that you wear so well

(Refrão)

When you see my face,

Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell.

When you walk my way,

Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell.

When you find a man that's worth a damn,

and treats you well,

Then he's a fool,

You're just as well,

Hope it gives you hell.

When you see my face,

Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell. (Hope it gives you hell.)

When you walk my way,

Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell. (Hope it gives you hell.)

Aos poucos os alunos começaram a lembrar-se da música e cantaram junto com a rosada.

- When you hear this song,

And you sing along

Oh, you'll never tell. (Oh, you'll never tell.)

Then you're the fool

You're just as well

Hope it gives you hell. (Hope it gives you hell.)

When you hear this song

I hope that it will give you hell. (Hope it gives you hell.)

You can sing along I hope that it

Would suit you well.

A música acabou e todos a aplaudiram. Assim o professor retomou a aula

*CoNtInUa...*

*o0o0o0o*

Yo mina;

Eu gostaria de receber pelo menos um review para que eu possa postar o próximo capítulo.

Bem além disso eu gostaria de saber o que acharam, gostaram, odiaram? Então escrevam o que acharam.

Criticas são aceitas, porém somente se forem construtivas.

*o0o0o0o*

Jaa ne e Kissus no kokoro.


End file.
